worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign Class Cruiser (Star Trek)
Background (from memory alpha) The Sovereign-class starship was introduced in the late 24th century, showcasing some of Starfleet's most recent technological advances. The Sovereign-class was introduced during the early 2370s, and was, at the time, the most advanced starship design in the fleet, though not as large as the Galaxy class starship. Nearly seven hundred meters in length, the design of the Sovereign-class consisted of two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull and a secondary hull which mounted two warp nacelles. The Sovereign-class starship had several weaponry enhancements over previous starship classes, including quantum torpedoes as well as photon torpedoes, and numerous phaser banks and arrays. RPG STATS Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Sovereign Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 1055 Passengers: upto 13,000 in emergency situations Notable Ships of Class: NCC-1701-E USS ENterprise MDC BY LOCATION: (1B) Saucer Section 65,000 (1C) Bridge 6,000 (1) Engineeering Section 65,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 10,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (144) 750 ea (3) Main Hanger 16,000 (3) Secondary Hanger 10,000 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 28,000 ea (4) Impulse Engines (2) 8,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 175 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 75 ea Large Airlocks (8) 250 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 125 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Type XII/200 Phaser Arrays (3) 3,500 ea Type XII/100 Phaser Arrays (3) 1,500 ea Type XII/50 Phaser Arrays (10) 750 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (8) 600 ea Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1) 1,000 (5) Shields 20,000 per side (120,000 total) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. If the Saucer Section manages to detach then it will have minimal ability to function with only the 2 Type X/200 phasers and 2 type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher, and only impulse engines. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in teh saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the enigineering section however from the battle bridge. The ship will however lose both Type X/200 phasers, 2 Type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher as well as many of the primary Science labs, stellar cartography and main medical. 1C - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to the battle bridge in the engineering section. ONce control is established in teh battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be marginally affected. 2 - Destroying the sensor dish will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main or secondary hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 4 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered AR - 17 Armour - Stops the equivalent of Type V Phasers and Mk 5 Disruptors. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 6.5 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 8 (0.12 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.6 (0.22 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.95 (0.48 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 685m Height: 138m Width: 243m Weight: 3,900,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type XII/200 Phaser Array (3, 2 dorsal, 1 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 7d4x100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (3, 2 ventral, 1 dorsal) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d6x100+200 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Type XII/50 Phaser Array (10, 6 dorsal, 4 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d6x100+100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (8, 4 forward, 4 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 1 volleys of up to 10 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 300 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mode, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. WEAPON: Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 3d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 bursts of 4 per melee (each torpedo in a burst can be targeted at a different target) PAYLOAD: 100 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace communications network has a direct range of 24 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 7 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 20 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +20% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +20% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 12 Shuttlecraft, 6 Shuttle pods Auxiliary Craft - 1 Captain's Yacht, Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe Memory Alpha